Unfaithful
by Lorelai Ackles
Summary: Rewrite of the season. Plot the same, except it'll be a Sam n Dean. Read it to understand. NOT A ONESHOT. Wait for it, more soon.


"Hold me. I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been." Sam squirmed under the spirit of Constance as she leaned down to kiss him.

Constance sat back up, surprised, an eerie smile twisting her dark yet delicate features. "Of course you are, you've never been faithful to your heart, Sammy." Sam body chilled as she spoke his name.

"What are you talking about?" Sam's hand dropped from where he was reaching for his keys. He knew it might be a trap but he wanted to know what she was talking about.

"I know who you love, and _his_ name isn't 'Jess'. You don't love her."

"Yes, I do!"

She chuckled darkly before she started kissing him again. He tries to reach for the car keys, which are still in the ignition, Constance notices turning into more of a monster than a pretty lady, and disappears; until –of course- her claws start reaching through Sam's chest. He screams and rips open his jacket surprised and yet not to see five bloody finger holes going through his shirt.

All of a sudden gunshots come through the window, Dean is on the outside shooting the woman in white. Dean's shots are distracting enough for Sam to turn the engine over and put the impala into gear.

"I'm taking you home," he said grimly threw clenched teeth.

"Sam!" Dean runs into the broken Breckenridge house, gun cocked and ready, "Sam! You okay?"

"I think," he panted from the car.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah," he tries to get out. "Help me."

Dean reaches for Sam to help pull him out as Constance picks up an old picture of her and her children from the floor. Sam and Dean are now standing in front of the Impala, watching her. Constance didn't like that. She threw the picture onto the ground, and steps aside pushing a large dresser forward to pin Dean and Sam against the hood of the car.

They both struggle uselessly as they try to push it away for a few minutes before the lights flicker on, and Constance turns around to see water running down the stairs. She looks to the top of the stairs and sees her two children standing there. Her children join hands as they say, in creepy unison, "You've come home to us Mommy."

Sam and Dean watch as suddenly the children are behind her. They hug her and Constance screams, she and her children melt into a puddle of endoplasm on the ground. Sam and Dean exchange a look before they simultaneously the dresser off of them. They walk over to the small puddle near the base of the stairs.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean commented rhetorically.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them," Sam spoke, dazed from the attack on his body and his _mind_ by the woman in white.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy," Dean slaps Sam's chest where Constance had attempted to rip out his heart.

Sam starts laughing,"I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car," Dean looks up from where he was studying his pride and joy, "I'll kill you."

SNwbSN

"Okay, here's where dad went." Sam says, staring at the map on his lap. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming. How far?"

"About 600 miles."

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning."

"Dean, um…"

Disappointment radiated from every part of Dean's form, "You're not going."

Sam shook his head, "The interview's in 10 hours, I _gotta_ be there."

Dean nods, "Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

SNwbSN

Sam grabs his bag and gets out of the car, "You'll call me if you find him?" Dean nods, and he tried again, "Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right," Dean said grudgingly before Sam started to walk towards his apartment.

"Sam." He turned around; maybe he wasn't the only one who was going to try again. "You know we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah," Sam said, and he wanted to tell Dean what he figured out, but he couldn't. Jess deserved an explanation first. Dean drove away slowly. Just as slowly Sam walks to the front door opening it and goes inside. "Jess! You home?"

He walks to the kitchen and sees that on the counter is a plate of chocolate chip cookies, with a note in front of them that says, "Missed you! Love you!" Guilt eats away at him as he takes a cookie chewing it as he walks into the bedroom. He hears the shower running and he sits on the bed, assuming Jess is in the shower. He closes his eyes to try and come up with what to say, and falls backwards onto the pillow.

"_Oh, yeah, Jess, I'm sorry but I have to go…. Why? Oh, because I'm in love with my brother. Dean? Yeah, the one you met…" _Sam shook that scenario out of his head when all of a sudden a drop of something red drips onto his forehead; a couple more red dots land on his forehead before his eyes shoot open. He gasps seeing that Jess isn't in the shower. "No!" Sam cries, horrified as Jess bursts into flames. He sits up screaming as Dean kicks the door in.

"Sam!" Fear is etched on every inch on Dean's tensed body before he sees he brother enchanted by the fire he sees on the ceiling

"Jess!" Sam screams, still on the bed as Dean bursts into the bedroom to get him out of the apartment.

"Sam!"

"No! No!"

Dean grabs Sam off the bed and tries to run him out of the room, much like her ran him out of another burning house 22 years ago. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Jess! No!" Sam screams one last time as the room erupts into flame.

SNwbSN

Dean watches the firemen arrive, and stares as they put out the fire, he looks around and then walks down the street a little ways where Sam is over by his car, loading a rifle over the trunk of the car. Dean and Sam look at each other for a moment before Sam nods and throws the loaded rifle into the trunk, a haunted look on his face, "We got work to do."


End file.
